1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light scanning device used, for example, for reading and writing data to a light recording media, such as an optical card or an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional scanning devices use relatively movable parts to scan a media; for example, in a data reading and/or writing device disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent (Kokoku) No. 52-46051, an optical card is moved in one direction at a constant speed and an optical pickup is moved in another direction perpendicular to the card moving direction, or is rotated, to scan the optical card in two dimensions, and in Japanese Unexamined Patent (Kokai) No. 61-184730, an optical card is rotated and an optical pickup is moved in one direction to scan the optical card in two dimensions. Namely, these optical disk devices scan the optical card in two dimensions by rotating the optical card at a constant speed and moving an optical pickup radially over the optical card.
Accordingly, in a conventional optical data reading and/or writing device, it is necessary to provide a mechanical actuator, such as an electric motor, to move an optical media, and an optical media thus forcibly moved is often affected by mechanical oscillation and the force of gravity. It is also necessary to provide an accurate system and a large control format to move the optical pickup to a precise position in relation to the optical media, and since the scanning movement is mechanically accomplished, a delay occurs in the access to data. Also, a problem of a high cost of the device arises due to the need to use relatively expensive components.